miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 May 2018
00:24:56 -!- Miraculous Ships! has joined Special:Chat 00:26:15 (cat noir ring) 00:26:27 hello 00:27:48 -!- Miraculous Ships! has left Special:Chat 01:45:46 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:45:54 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:45:56 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:46:31 Hi Sophiedp (fox icon) 01:46:59 o/ 01:47:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 01:48:25 -!- DespairMinx has joined Special:Chat 01:49:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:54:38 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 01:56:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:57:26 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 02:07:17 -!- Princess Solar of the NightWings has joined Special:Chat 02:07:22 Hi 02:07:44 -!- DespairMinx has joined Special:Chat 02:07:49 Hi 02:08:02 Hi. 02:08:06 Hi 02:08:15 Hallo 02:08:25 Howdy 02:08:29 XD 02:08:41 How yah diddly darn doin 02:09:28 MOOOOO! That's how I'm doin'. LOL! XD 02:09:47 Very nice. 02:10:17 This chat is never really active, as you can tell aha. 02:10:44 Lol. 02:11:27 * Princess_Solar_of_the_NightWings reads rules 02:11:34 :3 02:13:34 They just basic rules 02:14:22 Nothin too difficult aha. 02:22:05 Done. 02:23:00 O nu I can no be editor. :( 02:24:11 I don't really watch the show anyway. I just found this wiki because of things under the page. 02:26:24 (tardis) I FOUND DA TARDIS! 02:29:13 Bye. 02:57:09 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 02:57:47 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 02:58:46 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 03:01:14 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 03:01:17 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 03:03:25 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 03:07:17 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 03:08:25 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 03:09:33 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 03:10:10 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 03:11:02 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 03:12:21 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 03:13:21 -!- Akuma0Black-Ice has joined Special:Chat 03:13:25 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 03:13:43 -!- Akuma0Black-Ice has joined Special:Chat 03:13:45 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 03:14:07 Hey 03:14:21 Hi 03:14:57 So what do you want to talk about 03:15:14 I don't really know 03:16:20 Well then whos your favorite character and episide 03:17:37 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 03:20:31 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 03:21:30 Well favorite character is Alya/ Rena Rouge and favorite episode so far is Syren 03:22:18 I like Chat Noir/Adrien (Half because I like Cats, Half because I understand him and his life as I showed in the costume comment in Syren). I am tied between Gorizilla and Zombizou for fav episode (Because I love the Adrinetteing in Gorizilla and Miss Bustier's sacrifice in Zombizou)! What about you? 03:23:01 Opps I just realized that you answered! 03:23:28 It okay 03:23:59 What about fav Kwami? 03:24:33 Out of the kwamis seen so far Trixx 03:26:26 Mine is Dusuu. I know she hasn't appeared yet but I think I would like a kwami with feelings. 03:28:21 Out of all the kwamis duusu would be my second 03:28:43 If you were a superhero what miraculous would you have? (P.S. It doesn't have to already exist) 03:29:33 I have to go in a minute. 03:29:56 Maybe the tiger miraculous 03:31:08 Mine would be Snowy Owl Anklet that represents character. 03:31:34 I have to go to bed so bye. 03:31:56 I got to get to sleep also bye 03:32:30 -!- Akuma0Black-Ice has left Special:Chat 03:32:34 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 03:40:06 -!- Akuma0Black-Ice has joined Special:Chat 03:40:36 -!- Akuma0Black-Ice has left Special:Chat 03:48:26 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 04:18:55 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:40:34 -!- Akuma0Black-Ice has joined Special:Chat 04:40:34 -!- Akuma0Black-Ice has joined Special:Chat 04:41:49 -!- Akuma0Black-Ice has left Special:Chat 06:28:31 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:32:13 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 06:42:23 -!- Akuma0Black-Ice has joined Special:Chat 06:43:13 -!- Akuma0Black-Ice has left Special:Chat 06:43:19 -!- Akuma0Black-Ice has joined Special:Chat 06:44:10 -!- Akuma0Black-Ice has left Special:Chat 07:44:41 -!- Akuma0Black-Ice has joined Special:Chat 07:44:59 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:45:07 hi 07:45:11 -!- Akuma0Black-Ice has left Special:Chat 07:46:18 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:18:21 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 08:33:52 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:09:37 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 09:10:35 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:10:35 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:10:35 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:11:05 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 09:16:10 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 09:16:19 salam 09:18:04 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 09:18:12 Hi! 09:19:23 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 09:19:28 ok 09:19:33 fay 09:19:49 I saw that you were talking to Jallybug a while ago.. 09:20:06 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:20:08 And you kept telling her that you "loved her" 09:20:14 Hi Jally! :) 09:20:31 Jeanne68 hi 09:21:12 Jeanne68 how are you 09:21:32 Good, thanks, how are you? 09:21:44 I'm fine 09:22:13 Jeanne68 Are you talking with Zmir.hassani 09:22:30 I was, but he appears to be afk.. 09:22:40 (Afk= away from keyboard) 09:23:02 Jeanne68 He said yesterday that he loves me 09:23:31 I saw that.. 09:23:43 Are you okay with it? 09:23:50 Jallybug o/ 09:23:59 Zmir.hassani \o 09:24:27 Jeanne68 I'm fine but he does not understand that I love someone else 09:24:46 Jeanne68 He thinks I love him 09:24:54 ok 09:24:54 Ah, okay. 09:25:15 Jeanne68 Could you explain his subject 09:25:37 I mean tell him I love someone else 09:25:58 Just a quick tip Zmir.hassani, if you continue to tell Jallybug that you "love her" & things of that sort, it could be counted as harrassment. 09:25:58 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:26:13 Greetings! \o 09:26:33 Hi Janne68 09:26:35 Jeanne68 \o 09:26:40 Théorie des épisodes 16 17 18 09:26:43 o/ 09:26:49 ABDUS SUKUR Hi 09:26:56 Zmir, please only speak English. 09:27:06 Hi Jally 09:27:17 How are you all 09:27:32 Jeanne68 I do not understand what you say because he does not speak English 09:27:44 ABDUS SUKUR I am fine 09:28:13 ABDUS SUKUR Why not talk special 09:28:15 Ok, thx, I'll PM him in French 09:28:31 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:28:31 Jeanne68 Ok, 09:28:31 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:28:36 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:28:38 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:28:38 (heart) (blush) (wink) 09:28:54 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:28:54 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:29:10 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:29:20 Jeanne68 See that he expresses love again 09:29:28 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:29:38 Zmir.hassani I do not love you I love someone else 09:29:42 -!- Akuma0Black-Ice has joined Special:Chat 09:30:04 Akuma0Black-Ice hi 09:30:27 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 09:30:40 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:30:47 Hello! 09:30:50 -!- Akuma0Black-Ice has left Special:Chat 09:30:58 Jeanne68 See that he expresses love again 09:31:06 Zmir.hassani I do not love you I love someone else 09:31:22 I private messaged him 09:31:42 Jeanne68 thank you 09:32:07 No problem. Let me know if he annoys you again, okay? 09:32:25 okay 09:32:29 (crying) (crying) (crying)د 09:33:04 Zmir.hassani I do not love you I love someone else Please understand what I say 09:33:15 Théorie des épisodes 16 17 18 09:33:36 09:33:36 Bonjour Zmir, vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais seul l'anglais est autorisé. Si vous continuez en français, vous pourriez être bloqué. 09:33:41 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:33:51 yse 09:34:56 09:34:56 Donc, si vous ne parlez pas anglais, utilisez google translate. 09:35:44 (Hello Zmir, you may not know this but only English is allowed. If you cannot speak English, use Google Translate.) 09:36:11 Episode theory 16 09:36:11 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 09:36:38 I think 16 is Troublemaker..? 09:38:14 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:38:15 no 09:38:57 "Episode theory Frozer" 09:39:34 Hi Zamir 09:39:44 nice to meet you 09:40:10 Hi Janne68 nice to meet you 09:40:35 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:40:43 Episode 16 is Trouble maker I think 09:40:58 Episode 16 17 18 19 20 theory 09:41:00 ABDUS SUKUR hi 09:41:02 Yeah, i thought so too. And nice to meet you too! 09:41:10 I'm here 09:41:18 Hi Jally 09:41:40 on 09:43:12 -!- King Henry V has joined Special:Chat 09:43:36 Hello! 09:45:07 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 09:45:28 Episode 23+24 is Trouble-xy+Akuma. villain.? 09:45:46 Hi. 09:46:00 Episode 16 is Trouble Frozer 09:46:13 Zmir.hassani (hmm) 09:46:14 I don't think XY gets akumatized, although that could be interesting. 09:46:33 What about creating a Discord chat instead of this chat? 09:46:37 And do you have a source? Everything I've heard about ep. 16 is that it's Troublemaker 09:46:41 XY 09:46:44 yeah, there's a discord 09:46:51 Hold up, I'll try and find it 09:47:40 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:48:06 Episode 16 is not Troublemaker. 09:48:25 xy vivremuse XY villain + 09:48:50 hi King Henry V nice to meet you 09:49:12 Hi. 09:49:23 Episode 17 is not Troublemaker. 09:49:23 09:49:23 ABDUS SUKUR I sent you a private message 09:49:38 King Henry V hi 09:50:36 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:51:06 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 09:52:24 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:52:59 then what is episode 16 and 17 09:53:23 I don't know.. 09:53:34 Sorry 09:53:52 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:53:53 OK it's okay Janne68 09:56:59 Placed They hit the Akuma xy ترجم! 09:56:59 09:56:59 They hit the Akuma xy+the monster 09:57:30 (heart) 09:58:39 Jeanne68 09:59:59 Zmir.hassani listen to me carefully I am here today. I want to tell you that I do not love you. I love someone else so I hope you understand I hope you do not keep saying I love you 10:00:11 -!- Epicdestiny has joined Special:Chat 10:01:12 yse 10:01:14 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:01:42 Zmir.hassani listen to me carefully I am here today. I want to tell you that I do not love you 10:01:44 -!- Epicdestiny has left Special:Chat 10:01:54 . I love someone else so I hope you understand 10:02:39 yse 10:02:59 Zmir.hassani I do not love you 10:03:06 (angry) 10:03:08 Jeanne68 They hit the Akuma xy+the monster 10:03:33 (angry) 10:04:09 Zmir.hassani I do not love you I love someone else so I hope you understand 10:05:21 -!- Shockerz ryouta has joined Special:Chat 10:05:34 Hello 10:05:41 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 10:05:57 what's going on? 10:06:43 eg? 10:07:11 -!- Shockerz ryouta has joined Special:Chat 10:07:22 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:08:08 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:09:02 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:10:35 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:15:56 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:16:53 hi Jallbug 10:24:32 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:24:32 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:30:52 -!- Akuma0Black-Ice has joined Special:Chat 10:31:32 -!- Akuma0Black-Ice has left Special:Chat 10:33:50 -!- JanuaryJane has joined Special:Chat 10:34:17 JanuaryJane hi nice to meet you 10:34:51 -!- JanuaryJane has left Special:Chat 10:39:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:39:23 ABDUS SUKUR hi 10:39:41 ok bye 10:43:38 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:44:17 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 10:47:32 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:52:08 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:53:56 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 11:00:26 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 11:01:18 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 11:03:49 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 11:04:29 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 11:43:36 -!- Mlbluver has joined Special:Chat 11:44:02 hey i am on the fandom yay 11:51:43 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 12:22:52 -!- King Henry V has joined Special:Chat 2018 05 16